


Grove St 4 Life

by katy15307



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS for SA and GTA V beginning<br/>Baically what happens to CJ and Sweet after GTA SA ends/ suggesting the two games are the same universe (1992-2013)<br/>- wrote when GTA V came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grove St 4 Life

1992, In the State of San Andreas we find C.J living back at his address on Grove Street in Los Santos.

C.J (Carl Johnson) appears to have everything he wanted.

He had bought all the available real estate across the State including a private airport in Bone County, Las Venturas. He had earned unimaginable wealth through dedicating his days to completing missions set by friends, family and dodgy contacts and he had developed quite a skill for winning at the roulette tables in the Four Dragons Casino.

He had gained a Rhino Tank, a Hydra and a deal with Ammu-Nation granted him access to unlimited ammunition but the life of crime had left him with a deep regret and no amount of Tank related violence could fill the black hole that ate away at his very being.

CJ didn't want to return to San Andreas. He had spent 5 years in Liberty City, he couldn't face living in Los Santos after the death of his younger brother Brian, he knew Sweet (His older brother who had always been a father figure in their real father's absence) blamed him and he couldn't live with the guilt.

However after the Death of their mother Beverly, CJ returned to Grove Street to support Sweet and their younger sister Kendl.

After months of regaining the status of the Grove Street Family CJ was forced to become involved with the C.R.A.S.H police force and Officer Tenpenny.

Once he had successfully exposed the corrupt Officers, the people of Los Santos exploded into riots causing billions of dollars worth of damage to the area through theft, Molotov cocktails and widespread violence.

Kendl had moved to San Fierro along with Cesar Vialpando in order to escape the damaged and dangerous life of being associated with gangs. Cesar's gang had been wiped out by the GSF after CJ had monopolised ownership of territories and Kendl was smart enough to know that Grove Street was not a safe place to live.

They went to settle down and progress their relationship while building their somewhat legal car business.

Sweet on the other hand was still dedicated to GSF, he had been the one driving CJ to take control of leading the gang and although there was no Ballas or Los Varrios Aztecas left to fight but he knew that one day they could rise again and was constantly waiting for that day to come.

CJ had become torn between his brother and his sister, he too did not want to continue the territory war he had been forced to start, he just wanted to live the high life, enjoy his wealth and find happiness but he didn't want to leave his brother again.

Their relationship had become fragile, Sweet still blamed CJ for letting Brian die, for not being around when their mother was killed (a drive-by shooting, targeted by the Ballas) and even for encouraging Kendl to leave Los santos.

"Sweet, just give it up. You are making yourself ill and paranoid. The Ballas are gone!" CJ said after watching Sweet hide away in his front room smoking weed and peering out of the windows looking for a glimpse of purple.

"They Killed Mom and you don't even care. They are coming back, they always come back!" Sweet said, it was clear that he had become edgy.

"I left for Liberty City because you drove me away; it was you who made them attack that day. The retaliation has to stop." CJ warned.

"You weren't there, you don't understand. I can't let them get away with what they've done." Sweet replied as he looked through the window once again, there was still only Grove Street Family and civilians out there.

"We could live anywhere in the whole of San Andreas or we could move States, the east coast is alright. Los Santos is wrecked." CJ tried to reason.

"This is my home CJ. I'll never abandon it, you go to Kendl, enjoy your dirty money without me." Sweet said with his tone turning to resentment.

"In the papers they say they are rebuilding Los Santos. They will make you leave if you don't go when the time comes to rebuild Grove Street." CJ remembered.

This made Sweet more volatile now he became suspicious of people who looked of an official nature luckily not many people like that ever came to Grove Street.

CJ decided enough was enough; he couldn't live with his brother anymore. It wasn't a healthy lifestyle for either of them as CJ watched his brother waste away while he dwelled on the lives he had destroyed to get status in a world his brother and his friends had lead him to believe was important but his friends Ryder and Big Smoke were traitors and his brother was lost in the need for revenge.

He wasn't sure where he should go; he decided he didn't really have a place to go in Liberty City so he decided to move to his Doherty Safehouse in order to be with his sister.

This location also allowed him to develop his relationship with either Katie Zhan or Michelle Cannes although ditching his other four girlfriends and give him a chance to get Catalina out of his mind for good.

Back in Los Santos the rebuild is completely underway, for once the builders are working hard and getting things finished since mostly hard working migrants were used. Of course quite a few weren't in the State legally but the government of San Andreas were happy to accommodate them to cut the costs.

Warnings for evacuation of the Ganton area had been posted for weeks in the newspapers, on street signs and on TV but Sweet had not been made aware of these. No one was looking out for him anymore. The only people who came were the people who delivered his weed and occasionally brought food from the local Cluckin' Bell.

The team in charge of making sure every person had left the street arrived, Sweet in his paranoid and deluded state prepared to defend his and his mother's houses.

He armed himself with TEC 9s, Heckler Koch MP5s and an AK-47, the Rhino was of course stored under the bridge that went over Grove Street so he couldn't get over there without alerting the government workers instead he tried to get to the roof where CJ's Hydra was.

Sweet was sure the threat of missiles would see them off but they had not noticed him until he began firing missiles into his beloved street causing blast damage to the road, the government workers were able to report sweet's actions to the police who rapidly responded with the SWAT teams and the Army being sent to the scene.

He attempted flying the Hydra but his altered vision, clouded by the effects of weed and the attack from enemy aircraft made it impossible.

He managed to escape the hydra and get back into his house before it exploded from the damage of enemy fire.

Now he was desperate, the highest powers in criminal control were outside and planning to break in. They all had full body armour, sweet did not.

It was not in Sweet's nature to give in, he had spend his adolescent and adult life being the attacking force but now he was alone and his attempts to barricade his home was futile.

The army troops stormed his house, he fired as much as he could but they had been ordered to shoot to kill.

The troops were kind; some of them knew and grew up with Sweet. They offered him the chance to surrender which would land him a life imprisonment (surprisingly there was no death sentence in San Andreas) but Sweet couldn't take it.

"Grove Street for life." He said as the continued to shoot, deluded into thinking he could fight them off.

With no other choice the troops fired.

He died protecting his home from the change that San Andreas was going through, for the house and the street he grew up in.

Neither CJ or Kendl were ever told about what happened that day, it was just another example of San Andreas' corrupt government so most were told it was a training exercise or were told nothing at all to prevent further rioting.

1995, CJ has settled down in San Fierro with Katie Zhan, he had become heavily involved in the Doherty Garage and his son was born, christened Sean Brian Johnson after CJ's two brothers.

He could never stop the guilt he felt for the people he had killed but he was able to make a better and mostly honest life for himself. Dedicating his life to making sure his son got the best education so that he would never follow the path that CJ took.

1998 Franklin now a 10 year old has faced a very unsettled life.

He grew up in Los Santos. Born in 1988 to a drug addicted mother who was left by Franklin's abusive father to raise him alone before his birth.

His mother died from her addiction when he was about 4 years old, possibly due to the unsettling time of economic and social depression seen in 1992 as well as the evacuations while Los Santos was being rebuilt.

This caused him to grow up in the care of his grandparents; they loved him and spoiled him but they were elderly and death caught up with them.

Franklin was then left to be raised by his Aunt Denise on Forum Drive, Strawberry in Los Santos.

He attended Davis High School making friends such as Lamar Davis, Tanisha Jackson and Tonya Wiggins although he was eventually expelled for fighting a teacher.

2008 saw Franklin land himself in prison aged 20 after becoming a gang banger, drug dealer, car jacker and failed bank robber.

Early 2013, the stint in prison turned his life around and turned him towards car repossession for car dealer Simeon Yetarian allowing him to use his driving skills on expensive vehicles for a while.

Nine years earlier in 2004 Michael De Santa, his wife Amanda and two children Jimmy and Tracey move to Portola Drive, Rockford Hills, Los Santos.

Michael escaped from North Yankton away from his criminal contacts and his criminal ways through living in the expensive area of Los Santos and living a pseudo movie star lifestyle hoping his secrets won't come back to him.

September 2013 Franklin and Michael's lives collide as Jimmy irresponsibly buys a car from Simeon Yetarian who orders Franklin to collect it from Michael's home.

They both do not want a criminal career but living in Los Santos gets you caught up in breaking the law to survive. Michael is in pursuit of peace, having to attend therapy sessions and being alienated from his family while Franklin wants to make it big and knows stealing cars from customers for Simeon is not going to get him any kind of significant wealth.


End file.
